


"I love you!"

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Gay Sex, Levi is a Little Shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, levixeren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Eren and Levi have been together for quite sometime now but neither of them has said those special 3 words to the other out of being too prideful. What happens when they place a sexual bet to see who breaks first?~





	

What's the easiest way to to say I love you? Like Hell that either Eren or Levi would know.

Is it finding the right moment in which you confess to the person you want to be with forever? Is it doing things for them? Whatever they ask? Weather it be big or small? Right or wrong?

In their case, it was seeing who could break the other first...

"A-Ah! Fuck, Levi...!" Eren moaned breathlessly, biting down hard on his swollen lip, a metallic blood substance tingling in his mouth.

They had been at it for a while now, both ends were keeping strong to their word. Levi glanced at the clock as he held in a moan, furrowing his brows as he parted his lips silently, his breath hitching. Had they really been at this for an hour now? God, this boy had great stamina.

And that was just one of the things he came to adore of the younger male.

Levi had been thrusting into him for a good hour now, both were at their wits end, trying to push down their climaxes for as long as they could before those 3 words would spill from one of their sets of lips and the winner would be made victorious. They had always known that the feelings and affections that they both held for each other was love, but neither would come first and say it, being too prideful.

So this is how this occurred.

They were tired of it, of not being able to say it since neither would cave first, normally they switch positions and Levi won the battle for dominance in this case. A small bet had lead to this, nothing but their pride on the line. Both longed to hear it, the small arguments they had about this uncountable. They were both teasing and coaxing each other to insanity itself. Eren gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes tight as he tried to gain some form of composure, but, to Levis liking, he was a flushed, stuttering incoherent mess of moans and pants.

"F-Fuck... Fuck, fuck, f-fuck... Hah... L-Levi..." He moaned as he gripped the sheets tighter.

"S-Say it E-Eren..." Levi commanded between thrusts, hitting him harder and deeper each time. 

He knew how to push him to the edge by now and he'd be damned it he didn't get him to say it now that there would be a result by the end of it. The question was who would break first? They both agreed not to stop until they met some sort of outcome to put this to rest. They had been together for a few years now after all, it was about time they could start saying the loving phrase most couples do so easily. Naturally.

But they weren't like most couples, they never were. They weren't even like most people. Both of them were unique, and that's exactly what one loved about the other unconditionally. They matched each other in arguments, fights, passion, desires and so much more...

"N-No... N-No way... Y-You... F-First..." He moaned loudly in return, rocking his hips against his, rotating them just right to tease the member that was deep inside of him.

Levi groaned at the sneaky movement, gripping his hips and pulling the boy flush against his hot body as his chest heaved. Despite how strong he was, younger people had more stamina. And he would break his.

He dug his nails into the skin of Erens slim sun-kissed hips as he hit him over and over again, eventually finding his prostate, much to his delight.

"Ah! Fuck! There! Right fucking there...!" He cried, tears of pleasure pricking in his eyes the faster he thrusted into him.

The 3 words that were the very cause of this scenario were burning their way up their dry and raw throats as they struggled to take in enough oxygen to continue moaning and panting the others name helplessly. They were both breaking and Levi didn't want to lose. He sat up swiftly, pulling Eren with him into a new position as he sat on his knees, sharply bouncing him up and down on his lap to coax him on into saying it, making pleasure over run and cloud his mind from the inside out.

"You're so... Fucking... Stubborn...!" he growled between hard thrusts, gripping his hips and slamming him down onto his member and keeping him there, staying still as their bodies trembled with overflowing ecstasy. Eren moaned loudly in response, the sound making Levi shudder with desire.

"Y-You... You h-have to... S-Say it first..." He panted, wrapping his arms around his neck tighter as he buried his face into the crook.

"N-No fucking way..." He breathed, sharply nipping the shell of his ear with his teeth.

Eren groaned in response, rolling his hips against his as his member throbbed inside him. Needless to say, they were both feeling fatigued, but the pleasure was to great and high to stop now.

Eren scraped his nails sharply down his back, moaning loudly, as he started to roughly bounce him on his member again. Both of them feeling close and at their wits end.

So they kept going, pushing the other to further limits, limits either didn't know they could tolerate. Their bedroom was filled with heavy breathing, loud and lewd moaning, foreign cursing when-

"I fucking love you...!"


End file.
